Lapsis Angelus
by Pony Onii
Summary: Coop es un niño un tanto travieso y extremadamente imaginativo que para su desgracia casi siempre se mete en muchos problemas. Su padre se ve obligado a enviarlo a un lejano Internado por su mala conducta. ¿Qué le destinará el futuro en la lujosa academia Lapsis Angelus?, ¿Podrá sobrevivir a la vida escolar y ante todo a su molesto compañero de cuarto? U.A


**Hoooli a todos. **

**Aquí les presento una idea loca que me rondaba por la cabeza hace días de esta pareja que me parece encantadora. 3 **

**Advertencia: **

**Señor Gato en versión humana**

**Es un universo alterno**

**Y antes de continuar quiero decir que Kid vs Kat no es mío, sino de sus respectivos creadores -a que no se lo esperaban- XD**

**Ahora si, disfruten. ^^**

* * *

La mañana se abría paso por las verdes colinas. El sol se asomaba con su lento transito dándole color a todo lo presente. Los hermosos jardines de las casas empezaban a despertar en toda su gloria. La ciudad de Bootsville empezaba su día como cualquier otro.

-BURTONBERGUER!

Si. Como cualquier otro.

Una ola gigante había avanzado por la avenida principal arrasando con casas, autos y con el maravilloso y muy cuidado jardín de la señora Munson. El colmo de los colmos. Los enfadados pasos de la anciana mujer no tardaron en hacerse resonar en dirección al culpable. El empapado muchacho de 15 años que le miraba sumamente nervioso, intentando sonreírle.

-BURTONBERGUER! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI PRECIOSO JARDÍN?

-S-señora Munson. Déjeme explicarle. Estaba tratando de ver el programa del capitán Blasteroide cuando de repente algo interrumpió la señal y….unas luces en el cielo…extraterrestre…

-TERMINA CON TU BALBUCEO BURTONBERGUER!

Era difícil tratar de explicarle a la Señora Munson el porqué y cómo había acabado destruyendo la Represa de Bootsville e inundando todas las calles y casas de la ciudad, además de haber estropeado todo su jardín. Y él sabía cuánto amaba la señora Munson ese jardín infectado de nomos. No por nada se enfadaba tanto cada vez que por accidente lo destruía. El rostro de la anciana empezó a tornarse rojo de ira ante sus inútiles e incoherentes explicaciones, una turba de vecinos enfadados se formó a su alrededor.

Era su fin. O eso parecía. Gracias a alguna fuerza celestial su padre salió rápidamente de la casa a defenderlo de la molesta turba. Luego de unas horas de explicaciones gritos y reclamos su padre entró en la casa. Se notaba que estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo ahora tendría que pagar los destrozos hechos por Coop, además de haberse ganado, nuevamente, el odio de todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Estás en problemas~ -le canturreó su molesta hermana menor en el oído antes de salir del comedor para subir a su habitación-

Apenas su padre cruzó el umbral de la puerta. El adolescente empezó a defenderse

-Papá! Lo que pasó es que cuando estaba viendo el programa del Capitán Blasteroide unas luces pasaron sobre el cielo interrumpiendo la señal y…

-Coop

-Luego vi por la ventana y parecían que eran naves extraterrestres que intentaban llevarse el agua de nuestra represa…

-Coop

-Por lo que fui allí e intenté impedírselos pero por accidente algo explotó y…

-¡COOP! ¡YA BASTA!

-¿Papá?

-Ya es muy tarde para explicaciones Coop. Ya es muy tarde. –El rostro de cansancio de su padre lo carcomía de culpa

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con timidez, temiendo la respuesta-

-Le prometí a los vecinos que si volvías a hacer alguna travesura de esa magnitud….te mandaría a un internado

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz- ¿un…un internado?

-Lo lamento Coop, no tenía otra opción. Este viernes te marchas, ya está todo pagado. Yo…intenté darte tiempo, de verdad lo lamento

-Pero eso es en dos días ¿Y mis amigos? Dennis…nosotros… y ustedes…

-Podemos ir a visitarte una vez al año. Vendrás a casa para Navidad.

-Para…Navidad –murmuró el chico. De verdad estaba en estado de shock. Si bien sabía que todo era su culpa, bueno, suya y de su mala suerte, pero jamás pensó que…que lo encerrarían o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se refugió en él hasta la mañana siguiente.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. No podía ser en serio. Pero lo era.

Mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado se encontró haciendo sus maletas. Dennis fue a despedirse de él, junto con algunos amigos de su ahora vieja escuela.

Tuvo que vestirse con un elegante y según él anticuado uniforme. Una camisa blanca con una corbata que con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de su padre logro amarrarse al cuello, pantalones negros, un jersey rojo sin mangas con una insignia dorada bordada con sumo cuidado, la silueta de dos alas de ángeles, una chaqueta negra y una especie de boina del mismo color sobre su cabeza bien peinada. Además tenía un uniforme especial para las ceremonias que constaba de otras prendas, aún más anticuadas, la ropa para gimnasia también era uniformada, incluso el pijama era igual para todos. Si, damas y caballeros. UNA PESADILLA.

Y parecía que a cada segundo iba peor. Para más remate no iba a un internado común y corriente. No además de todo era un internado Católico. Y no sólo un internado católico. El más estricto y chapado a la antigua de los internados católicos estrictos y chapados a la antigua que existían.

Cuando salió de su casa al fin. La gente había formado un corro. Se despidió por última vez de su amigo, no de su mejor amigo y casi hermano Dennis. En serio iba a extrañarlo una infinidad, y aunque el pelinegro intentó disimularlo Coop pudo notar una que otra lágrima traviesa asomando por sus ojos. Después de todo habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenían recuerdo, esta era la primera vez que se separarían por tanto tiempo, y se sentía extraño. Como si una enorme piedra se hubiese alojado en su corazón, haciendo que pesara mucho.

Se despidió también de su hermana, a quién, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, también extrañaría. Phoebe se acercó también a estrangularlo en un abrazo mientras lloraba balbuceando algo sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaría, que le escribiría todas las semanas y otras cosas que no alcanzó a entender. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Lorm y Harley quienes sonrieron un poco tristes y se metió al auto de su papá. Cuando se iba pudo oír el clamor de felicidad de todo Bootsville. La gente bailando y sonriendo, gritando y celebrando, todos excepto su amigos y hermana, por supuesto.

Luego de muchas horas de viaje llegaron al aeropuerto que lo llevaría a su destino. Una apartada isla en la que aparte del Internado había una par de pequeñas ciudades para abastecer a los alumnos que por cierto era un grupo de niños ricachones mimados y consentidos. Pues sí. El Internado Lapsis Angelus, que ese era su nombre, aparte de ser el internado católico más estricto y chapado a la antigua de varones, también era el más caro. Cortesía de la Alcaldía de Bootsville que amablemente costeaba los gastos de su estadía allí. Aunque si uno lo pensaba atentamente el dinero gastado en esa matrícula no lograba equipararse a todo lo que gastaban al año en las reparaciones de lo que Coop destruía en la ciudad. Era un negocio redondo. El adolescente a un Océano de distancia, bien vigilado y con cero probabilidades de que destruyera algo en la ciudad. Daban ganas de llorar de lo bello que sonaba.

Y aunque Coop no era un mal chico, si debía admitir que era algo destructivo. No cualquiera destruía la planta eléctrica e inundaba la ciudad en una misma semana. Y sin decir todos los accidentes que tuvo durante el mes. Su principal problema era su excesiva imaginación, según su padre, y su excesiva mala suerte según él. Pero no lo hacía a propósito. Parecía como si las cosas lo estuvieran esperando para explotar, quemarse, o estropearse. No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que hubiese intentado hacer algo malo a propósito. Si tan sólo los adultos hubiesen podido darse cuenta a tiempo. Pero no. Ahora marchaba en una anticuada carroza; si, carroza, desde el aeropuerto de la isla hasta su nueva escuela, al menos llegaba a tiempo para empezar el año escolar con el resto de sus compañeros y así no ser mirado como el bicho raro, bueno, saltando el hecho de que no tenía tanto dinero como ellos y de que resaltaría a leguas como el chico raro y nuevo.

Pero había una opción, por supuesto. Una maravillosa y deslumbrante opción que lo llevaría a la gloria. Si lograba destacarse como el mejor alumno de ese anticuado colegio, ser un alumno ejemplar, sin problemas, sin detenciones, ni castigos, seguramente su padre lo pensaría mejor y le permitiría volver. ERA UN PLAN PERFECTO. Después de todo no era un mal alumno, sus notas eran altas, y como seguramente no sería capaz de hacer muchos amigos, además de que no estaba muy seguro de que en ese colegio conocieran la palabra internet….o electricidad, bueno, el punto era que como no habrían muchas distracciones, si dedicaba en su tiempo a estudiar como nunca en su vida, apenas en unos meses vería los resultados de su esfuerzo.

Un plan perfecto. Sin duda.

Con ánimos renovados descendió de su carruaje, sin la carga de su equipaje, que había sido enviado unos días antes y que esperaba por él en su futuro cuarto, y avanzó por el camino empedrado hasta la escalera que lo conduciría al Hall Principal, donde los alumnos debían reunirse. Se tomó unos minutos para observar el monumental edificio desde fuera. Más que una escuela parecía una de esas catedrales Inglesas del siglo XIV o uno de esos palacios medievales, con un gran arco apuntado en cuyo centro un hermoso rosetón adornaba al edificio principal, los arcos ojivales con ventanas amplias, arcos de medio punto, torres y la hiedra creciendo en algunas de sus paredes le daba al edificio un aire distinguido y severo que se traspasaba incluso a distancia.

Al entrar una Bóveda de Crucería lo recibió, observó el techo asombrado. "En realidad –pensó- este edificio no es tan horripilante como parecía desde…"

-Ouch! –Se quejó al chocar y caer sobre alguien- Perdón, ha sido mi culpa –empezó a disculparse totalmente avergonzado, levantándose- no vi por donde venía yo….

-Por supuesto que ha sido tu culpa, maldito imbécil–unos ojos violáceos lo miraron sumamente molestos, el chico de cabello lacio y rosado enmarcando su rostro lo empujó de encima suyo mostrando sus cejas fruncidas, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su impecable uniforme.- Mira por donde andas. –le dijo en tono mordaz siguiendo su camino, dejando al de ojos azules muy enfadado.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¡Sólo había sido un accidente! Ni que hubiese querido chocar contra él a propósito. Si todos en esta escuela eran igual a él estaba seguro que sus notas serían excelentes de tanto tiempo que pasaría encerrado en su habitación como un ermitaño.

Pasando de eso, atravesó un largo pasillo que lo llevo desde el recibidor hasta el Hall Principal, una enorme estancia con bóvedas en el techo, y grandes ventanas con vitrales, desde el centro colgaba un gran candelabro de oro con gemas rojas y con muchas pequeñas velas alumbrando a su alrededor, dando luz al nublado día que afuera esperaba. Gracias a Dios, también había luces en la habitación, lo cual le daba la esperanza de que al menos conocieran la electricidad.

Muchos alumnos llenaban la sala con sus cuchicheos, amigos que volvían a verse luego de los meses de vacaciones, o eso parecía. Lamentablemente sus conversaciones fueron apagadas por la llegada de lo que parecía ser la directora del lugar.

-Muy buenos días a todos los presentes- Saludó, a penas apareció sobre el estrado las voces se apagaron por arte de magia. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con abundante cabello canoso recogido a la altura del cuello con numerosas trenzas, como aquellas mujeres de esas películas de la época victoriana que le gustaban a Millie, esas que usaban esponjosos vestidos y que iban suspirando y desmayándose por todas partes cuál frágiles palomas.- Mi nombre es Olivia Deberaux, y seré su directora.

Aunque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a relacionar el adjetivo frágil con esa mujer. La señora Deberaux irradiaba severidad y a pesar de su aspecto era imposible calcularle la edad. Durante todo su discurso de apertura no dejo ningún momento atrás su aire de seriedad, sus cejas semi-fruncidas enmarcaban unos ojos vigilantes, atentos a todo. Mencionó algo sobre la importancia de las normas y sobre lo que esperaba de cada uno de los alumnos del Lapsis Angelus. Su mera presencia causaba más miedo que la señora Munson.

Oh, sí. Coop se estaba jurando a sí mismo jamás pensar en meterse en problemas si quiera. No quería enfrentarse a la furia de esa menuda mujer, ni muerto.

Ya casi al finalizar invitó a los alumnos a instalarse en sus habitaciones, a presentarse entre sí y a recorrer las instalaciones, pues el lunes, es decir, en dos días más, empezaban las clases. También llamó a buscar los horarios con antelación y no esperar a última hora. Por último concluyó diciendo.

-Esperamos mucho de ustedes, mis brillantes alumnos. Que la luz del señor les dé la paz para alcanzar sus metas.

Y todos los alumnos respondieron al unísono

-¡Y que nuestras alas vuelen alto hasta alcanzar los cielos!-luego de eso la estancia se lleno de aplausos que la directora respondió con una sutil inclinación de cabeza –

Luego de eso Coop se dedicó a buscar su habitación. Con algunas instrucciones atravesó por donde estaban las aulas magnas y llegó al inicio de una escalera de caracol que lo llevaría a la torre Oeste y que después le conectaría con las residencias de los alumnos. Luego se dedicó a buscar su puerta, hasta que dio con ella. Suspiró dándose la fuerza para entrar. Tendría un compañero, todos estaban obligados a tener uno, buscando tener buena convivencia o algo así. Sólo esperaba poder llevarse bien con quien sea que fuese, no quería tener que lidiar con alguien todos los días que pasase en ese infierno personal. Al final se decidió a entrar.

-Así que tú eres Cooper Davies Burtonberguer…

-Tú eres…-murmuró el castaño frunciendo levemente el ceño-

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy!**

**Espero que le haya gustado el cap. Hace poco me interesé por esta pareja y la busqué en Fanfiction. Y me recontramegaenamoré del fic "****MI MEJOR ENEMIGO****" de katze kat :3**

**Hoy les ofrecí un universo alterno **

**Espero que les guste y que si hay alguien que los shipee se sienta feliz al saber que no hay 1, ni 2 fics en español de esta pareja, sino TRES XD**

**Ya se vienen más capítulos. Ahora, y sólo para inspirarme podrían dejarme un review diciéndome si les gusta o no. O para saber si alguien lee.**

**Con mucho amor para ustedes me despido.**

**Pd: cambie mi nombre se usuario**

**Ppd: Si, ya subiré el nuevo Cap de Matador c: paciencia pequeñas saltamontes**


End file.
